


Pierced

by dazaionice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaionice/pseuds/dazaionice
Summary: At some point on his third year, Akaashi started getting piercings.The first one was on his ear, a simple earing. The second that appeared one month later was also on the ear, an industrial piercing. The third, a bolder choice, was made when he got in college. He got a septum piercing.Things reached a whole new level when Akaashi talked about his idea of getting a tongue piercing.





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally not my fault, i blame my friend for her headcanon that triggered my creativity on the matter.  
> i am sorry in advance, this is the first smut I've ever written.

At some point on his third year, Akaashi started getting piercings.    
  


The first one was on his ear, a simple earing. The second that appeared one month later was also on the ear, an industrial piercing. The third, a bolder choice, was made when he got in college. He got a septum piercing. 

 

Akaashi was not a rebel of any sorts. He was actually a friendly and usually quiet person, always laughing softly from amusement and sometimes a bit smug. He didn't enjoyed rock and punk songs, and definitely didn't joined any cult. Akaashi just liked his appearance with the piercings. He looked attractive with his sharp eyes, nicely cut hair and metal piercings shining on his almond skin. 

 

Kenma being Akaashi's boyfriend definitely didn't complained. They were together since their last year of high school and lived together in Tokyo to study in college. Kenma was majoring in graphic design while Akaashi got a scholarship with volleyball and studied modern literature and linguistics. 

 

On the contrary belief, the blonde boy who wore nicely fitting and comfortable clothes thought Akaashi was more arousing every time he got a new piercing. It was purely sinful how every time Akaashi made something new with his appearance, he managed to look even better and attract even more looks wherever he went. Especially Kenma's, who took his sweet  _ sweet  _ time to stare at him and analyse his piercing eyes and pierced skin. Against popular belief, Kenma got some pleasure out of seeing people watch out for his boyfriend when they were out. There was a certain feeling curling around Kenma every time that happened. He felt proud and a shadow of possessiveness circled his mind.

 

The gorgeous boy walking down the street alongside with Kenma was only his. 

 

Things reached a whole new level when Akaashi talked about his idea of getting a tongue piercing. Kenma could feel himself losing his sanity only with the mental image of his boyfriend having a piercing on his tongue, the small piece of metal dragging through his skin and mouth when they kissed. 

 

Once Akaashi actually had done it, Kenma had never been more restless. Kenma was a calm, quiet creature that did not asked much to be happy. Games, nice food, drinks eventually, cuddles and sex were basic things for Kenma to achieve his true happiness. But they had to bring certain  _ interactions _ down to zero in order for Akaashi's tongue to heal well and not cause any problems. And the lack of something Kenma was very used to by now, like being sucked off or worked open with Akaashi's mouth and tongue, were the first things to go and last ones to come back. Kissing was also a problem, considering they tried to keep it chaste and definitely  **no tongue** for at least two weeks. 

 

_ He could handle it _ , Kenma thought. 

 

When it reached a month since Akaashi's tongue had been impaled, Kenma just couldn't keep it up anymore. 

 

It was a Friday when they arrived from the University and went through their usual routine. Getting home, taking a shower and eating something. After that, they just threw themselves lazily on the couch, legs draped over each other and the AC turned on as cold as they were allowed to. 

 

Kenma got out of the shower to find his black haired boyfriend walking around the kitchen wearing only a loose shirt and boxers, soft and dried hair framing his face under the afternoon light coming from the kitchen window. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Kenma braced himself for his daily torture. 

 

Akaashi looked at him when he noticed the faux blonde staring at him, especially his legs, and smiled softly. 

 

“Hello you.”

 

They had walked home together and saw each other fifteen minutes earlier, but Akaashi sweetly ignored it and Kenma couldn't feel more fond of the younger boy. 

 

“Hey.” He answered, still eyeing Akaashi's legs. 

 

A chuckle left Akaashi's mouth, one of his amused laughs. Turning off the stove he was using to cook some pancakes and dropping the spoon on the counter, Akaashi made his way to where Kenma was standing and getting support from the wall. 

 

Akaashi walked on a leisure pace, as if he was enjoying every touch of his feet on the cold hard floor. He always walked like that when he wanted  _ something _ , Kenma noted soon when they started dating. A shiver made its way on Kenma's spine. 

 

Kenma took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shuddered when he felt a hand caressing his cheek. Going over his cheeks, reaching his hair and tucking it behind his ear. When Kenma opened his eyes he found his boyfriend's face close to his. 

 

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak something but Kenma beat him to it.

 

“If you're gonna say “hello you” again please don't.”

 

Another amused smile parted Akaashi's lips. 

 

“Fine then.” He whispered. 

 

Running his hand to the back of Kenma's neck, he pulled the older boy for a kiss. In response, Kenma snaked his hands on Akaashi's chest and gripped the fabric near his shoulders as a support. 

 

Anticipation made a home out of Kenma's belly, its warmth making him feel slightly fuzzy with only one simple kiss. That's how needy Kenma was feeling lately. 

 

It was Akaashi's turn to shudder when Kenma's tongue dragged over his bottom lip slowly and hard. Pressing Kenma further into the wall Akaashi opened his mouth and the kisses grew more fervent and insistent. 

 

Kenma barely had time to process when something hard and warm touched his tongue. Akaashi's piercing. 

 

All he could to was pull a shaky breath while Akaashi took advantage of that to drag his tongue and his damn piercing around his mouth and striking his teeth. Kenma could almost feel the cursed smug smile stretching Akaashi's lips. 

 

Akaashi placed his hands on Kenma's waist underneath the shirt he was wearing and pressed it hard, pressing him even more against the wall. A bite and drag on his lips and then Kenma was  _ gone.  _

 

The erection became impossible to ignore at that point. Trying to get some advantage, Kenma made an attempt to move his hips searching for some friction to ease the heat pooling on his belly at every second, but soon as he moved an inch Akaashi pressed his hands even harder on Kenma's hips. Not hard enough to bruise but it was getting there. 

 

Akaashi took one hand of the younger boy's waist and slid up inside his shirt. Hands wide open and pressing the hidden muscles, relishing in how soft Kenma's skin felt. Reaching high, Akaashi pinched his right nipple slowly. 

 

A moan left Kenma's mouth and Akaashi could feel it burning all its way to his cock hidden inside his boxers. 

 

Lips breaking the kiss, Akaashi pressed open mouthed kisses all the way till the older boy’s earlobe. Kenma could only moan and fight his trembling legs when Akaashi sucked his earlobe, biting and licking. 

 

The piercing was both a blessing and a curse. Every time Akaashi dragged his tongue a little bit harder than usual Kenma could feel it carving on his skin. 

 

Akaashi took his sweet time having fun on his boyfriend's neck biting, licking, kissing and sucking till the other was a trembling mess trying to move his waist for their cocks to touch and have some relief. Every little mewling Kenma let out, every moan and weakening of legs made Akaashi feel the dominance spike. 

 

Leveling up his game, Akaashi pinched his nipples while biting and sucking a particularly weak spot on his neck. Kenma gasped loud and rocked his hips on Akaashi's waist, finally getting some of the friction he wanted so. 

 

“Please.” Kenma moaned. It had been a while since the last time he had begged for things.

 

Perking up his head, Akaashi stared at his boyfriend with lust filled eyes. Kenma looked positively disheveled. Half lidded gaze burning through Akaashi, reddened cheeks and parted lips letting go not-so-softly pants. 

 

“Hm? What did you said?”

 

Akaashi was such a tease and Kenma had no option other than comply and behave. That's how things usually worked between them, Kenma being the most submissive between the two. 

 

“Ple-” His voice was cut out when Akaashi rocked their hips together slowly, as if feeling every inch of their clothed erections touching. A high pitched moan followed by a broken sob was what actually left Kenma's mouth. 

 

“What do you want kitten?” 

 

Kenma could only let out another strangled high pitched moan when Akaashi made their hips touch once more, this time holding Kenma's butt and pressing it hard. 

 

“Suck me off please.”

 

Well, that was not what Akaashi expected. But he definitely wasn't complaining about it. In fact he felt himself going stone-hard at the prospect of having Kenma's dick on his mouth again after so long. 

 

“Oh, did you missed me Kenma?” Akaashi whispered right under the blonde’s ear, feeling his body shake while completely pressed against his. 

 

“Yes.” Kenma groaned. 

 

“Well, what i wouldn't do to please my boy.” 

 

Akaashi brought his hands down on Kenma's sides, nails scratching his milky skin softly till it reached the elastic of the boxers he was wearing. 

 

In a swift movement Akaashi took the boxers and skeeled om the floor in front of his whimpering boyfriend. The cold air hitting his cock made Kenma hiss and grab Akaashi's hair with shaky hands. 

 

Akaashi peppered bites around his thighs, licking to ease the pain followed by suckings till it formed hickeys. He liked to make marks all around Kenma's skin so he could look at on the next day. 

 

Kenma closed his eyes, tilting his waist slightly as a request for Akaashi to do what he pleaded. Complying, Akaashi licked a trail on the side of Kenma's cock. 

 

It felt blissful. The dragging of the piercings made things even more intense, as if Akaashi was playing with an object instead of simply sucking him. 

 

On the second time Akaashi did it, Kenma let out a shameless moan and grabbed his hair harder, guiding him. Again Akaashi obeyed without saying anything, engulfing Kenma's dick with his mouth and encircling the base with his hand. 

 

His tongue dragged over the tip, the little ball of the piercing making itself knows once more as Kenma had to suppress a scream. Akaashi took over that weakness. He drew circles over the tip, alternating the pressure and jerking him off with his hand. Sneaking the hand around his body, Akaashi grabbed Kenma's ass and squeezed hard making a full body shudder run his body. 

 

“Keiji.” Kenma whispered like the most sinful prayer. 

 

That was all Akaashi needed to keep going. Sinking his head deeper, he took all of Kenma's length on his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. Ignoring the gag reflex, he did it again and sucked hard while running his tongue on the underside. Kenma fought another tremble on his legs, trying his hardest to not fall on his knees. 

 

Akaashi opened his mouth and grabbed Kenma's hips, bringing him closer hard and fast. Kenma had his mouth hanging open, not even fighting the loud and high pitched moans that were leaving his mouth, destroyed breaths going out more often than not. 

 

“Damn.” Kenma cursed and let out a sob when Akaashi made him fuck into his mouth. 

 

He did it again, Kenma's body going pliant till he took control and started to thrust into his mouth on his own. Akaashi took one of his hands out of Kenma and placed it inside his own boxers, stroking himself on the same rhythm as Kenma. 

 

“Keiji I'm-” Kenma moaned loud, cutting his sentence short.

 

As an act of support for him to keep going, Akaashi dragged his nails through his thighs leaving a trail of scratches on his way. Kenma screamed and sobbed while Akaashi used is hesitation to take control and suck him, bobbing his head and dragging his piercing and tongue. 

 

Kenma came with suppressed scream of Akaashi's name and shakings running all over his body. Come hit the back of Akaashi's throat, choking him slightly. The salty taste, Kenma's sounds and amazing body were enough for Akaashi to come as well, carving his nails into Kenma's thigh. 

 

Retreating, Akaashi took a shaky breath and runned his also shaking hand over his hair. Coming down of his high slowly, he peppered Kenma's skin with kisses and slow drags of tongue wherever he could reach. 

 

“So, was it worth the wait?” Akaashi asked when he felt Kenma getting more coherent and brushing his hair fondly.

 

Kenma giggled softly while pushing Akaashi's hair in a playful manner. 

 

“Yes it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be very appreciated.   
> You can find me on twitter @dazaionice


End file.
